<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by TemptingDrug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031106">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDrug/pseuds/TemptingDrug'>TemptingDrug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kissing, POV Scorpia (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDrug/pseuds/TemptingDrug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After capturing Adora and having a party in the Crimson Waste, Catra pulls Scorpia aside to talk to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a ball of emotions, and I need someone to hold me and stroke my cheek and tell me that everything will be okay. This is my take of what happened in that room at that party with Scorpia and Catra. I played with the dialogue. I am crying, and I needed to get this out of my system. This is my first fic for the fandom. Please don't wait for more. I rarely upload since I am working on some original content novels….</p>
<p>For now, just have this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party, oh wow, the party was just over the top, or should I say over the roof? Anyways It was awesome! Everyone was screaming and dancing and… drinking. You know, I've never had a drink in my life. Living in the horde has its perks, one of them was that we were pretty well protected from things like drinking…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although I must confess, I once saw Shadow weaver drinking something red-colored, and she started slurring her words. I remember thinking that I wanted some of that, the liquid, not Shadow Weaver. That would be weird, heh, but hey to each their own. I am not saying that Shadow Weaver doesn't deserve love and … maybe she does, she is kinda rude but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am so getting out of the subject here…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. Back to the party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I felt like a princess. NO, no, no, I know I am a princess let me rephrase that. I felt like a QUEEN. Yes! Queen! Have you ever been in a room full of people and everyone is terrified of you? No? Well, I have, and it feels awesomely wrong in the right way!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> To be honest, all I cared about was Catra…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was smiling and laughing in a way I had never seen before, which warmed my heart. This is precisely how I want to see her, happy, content, holding a sword, with a badass jacket. I have a coat too. She gave it to me. Best gift ever. I feel so badass with it…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I have to say putting it on was a hassle, but once I put it on and walked back to Catra, I felt right, you know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Especially when she asked for a toast for no other than me. ME! Can you believe that? Oh, man! Gosh... It was awkward at first, but as soon as I turned to her and saw her laugh that toothy laugh, I melted. Gosh, this wild cat is adorable, and I wish I was hugging her right now…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't hug me, but she did pull me away to some sort of quarter. The room wasn't well lit, and to be honest, my heart started to race a million miles per hour. I could hear it inside my head, like a booming drum. My breath hitched, and if I had any humanoid hands, I bet they would've been sweating buckets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you believe this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They said this was called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>party."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, Yes, I got that memo. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I like it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When we go back, there's going to be a lot more parties."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I frown at that. Go back? Why should we go back? I mean, look at us! We are at the top of the world…. World meaning the Crimson Waste. I stumbled with my words, I told her about the crazy lady getting away, she made it all about Adora again. Geez. Catra was looking at that sword like it was the most crucial thing in the universe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I… was jealous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I listened to her talk, excited about going back to the Fright Zone, about Hordak being pleased and putting her back on top. But honestly, do we really need that? Does she really need that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stumbled again, nervous about what I might say. Catra indeed was a Wild Cat… and I had to tiptoe a lot to not set her on fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or, you know, we could not go back at all?" I smiled, trying to soothe what I was trying to say. I really hope she doesn't take this the wrong way...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, why? Why wouldn't we go back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cause you hated it there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, her face. Her smile was gone, and she was looking everywhere but at me. I sighed and leaned forward, I needed to be eye to eye with her. I needed her to reason! Please, please reason with me, Catra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hear me out! Within a day, you've defeated the gangs ruling the Crimson Waste and made yourself their leader! This is the happiest I've ever seen you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Why, why is she clutching that stupid sword for dear life! I want to tear it away from her and throw it to some quicksand!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scratch that! This is the first time I've ever seen you happy, period..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra's eyes held mine for a second, maybe two, but she looked away again. Her grip on the sword got tighter. I took a deep breath and moved in closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, Catra… Why should we go back? Forget Hordak!" I am desperate. "Forget Adora… Forget all of them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Am I screaming? I probably am, and I know she is seriously thinking my words over the moment her grip on that stupid sword loosened. I smiled, I really did maybe I was getting through her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We could rule the Crimson Waste together, Just us and..." Goodness, my heart is about to pop out of my mouth. I can feel it in my throat. "We could, you know, be happy..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can feel my cheeks and ears burning. I know they are red, and I know that Catra can tell. I can feel her gaze on me and I know...or at least hope, that some of the things that I have said might get through. We don't need anything, just each other. We have managed to do so much in such an amount of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know, I know, I am not Adora, I am ...not her childhood friend, but I am her friend now and dammit it is about quality, not quantity, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and held the sword with one hand instead of hugging it like she was doing it minutes ago. "Scorpia… I -"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know it's hard to just throw things away. Believe me, I know, but… if it means that there is a chance of happiness, for us, you know..." I can't talk. I cant my heart is pounding so hard…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I close my eyes and sigh before standing up straight, except I don't…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hear the sound of the sword hitting the ground with a loud and sharp clank. Catra's hands were around me, clutching my face, and before I could ask what was happening…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips were on mine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I am paralyzed by the fear of doing something that might ruin this. I am terrified of what is happening, and yet, the butterflies in my stomach were about to burst out. This is what I wanted! This is what I always wanted! Catra, with me, kissing me, loving… me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Wait. No this.. this isn't right. I wish it was but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled back, and I looked down at a now red cat. I can see it in her eyes. I know she is not kissing me. I swallow hard. She is kissing me, but I'm not the one in her head…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My words were the words she wanted someone else to say. I stand up straight and let out a ragged sigh. "Catra..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go check on the prisoners..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she closed me of again… Holding her arm, looking away, and turning her back to mine before opening the door and walking towards… her Adora...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142352">One-way street</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptingDrug/pseuds/TemptingDrug">TemptingDrug</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>